Meetings
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Based on the 2012 movie, using a character from the OS. Carolyn is running through the forest when she has an encounter with the wolf that bit her-one Quentin Collins. Quentin/Carolyn...sort of. Note: Carolyn is twenty one in this fic. Mentions of nudity and some swearing


Meetings

The female wolf ran through the forest, senses alert. The cool soil underneath her paws felt wonderful after the long day of having to endure cold tile floors and those horribly uncomfortable shoes. But, since she was ostensibly a young college student, she was expected to behave accordingly. That meant wearing shoes, trying to get along with her vapid classmates, and not snarling whenever they started going on and on about how hard their poor pathetic lives were. She would listen to the sob stories, wishing she could give all of them a good swipe with her claws. 'You think your lives are tough? Try being a werewolf. Try living in a genuine haunted house and having an Aunt and Uncle that are vampires. Try having to spend six months convincing your mother and Uncle that yes, I can go to college and keep my secret hidden. Then tell me that your McMansion life is haaard.'

A sharp scent made her nostrils flare, and she halted in her run, hackles raised and lips drawn back in a snarl as she spotted the black and silver furred wolf directly in front of her. He was large and muscular, with ice blue eyes. The male wolf growled back, then sniffed the air and:

Grinned.

Carolyn watched in amazement as the wolf began to twist and contort, fur receding into the skin, claws retracting, and his paws changing into hands and feet. In less than a minute, a naked man with salt and pepper hair stood before her. "Well, I never expected to meet you. Carolyn, isn't it? You have my scent."

Carolyn growled, then changed to her human form. There was one advantage to being a werewolf-nudity didn't faze her anymore. "Who the hell are you?"

The man laughed. "Forgive me for not introducing myself." He bowed theatrically. "Quentin Collins, at your service." Carolyn gasped at the last name, and Quentin grinned wider, showing surprisingly white and very sharp teeth. "Ahh, the last name surprises you? Well, my pup, I do believe we may be very distantly related. I must say, you have changed from the chubby babe I once knew."

"How did…you fucker, you're the wolf that bit me!" Carolyn snarled, eyes red with rage. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Quentin's reaction infuriated her.

He snorted, then began laughing, tears of mirth in his eyes. "Such a saucy young pup! You say I ruined your life, and yet you come out to these woods nearly every night to let the wolf run loose. No, my dear Carolyn, I believe I gave you life. What would you have been without my bite? Just another boring human. Instead, you're…well, a frankly breathtaking creature."

"I would have been normal! I could have had a normal life!"

Quentin laughed louder. "Carolyn, you are a Collins! The phrase 'normal life' is anathema to us! We have vampires, phoenixes, ghosts, and immortals in our family tree! We could not be normal if we tried!"

Carolyn frowned, her arms crossed. "That's true. By the way, why are you here? Did you follow me?" Quentin gave her a smile that made her gulp.

"In a way, yes. I was nearby when I caught the scent of a she-wolf ready to mate, and followed it here. Imagine my surprise when it led me to you." His smile became wolfish, and Carolyn's jaw dropped.

"I…I AM NOT looking to…MATE with anyone!" She hissed, her face beet red with anger and embarrassment. Quentin chuckled and leaned in, nostrils flaring as he inhaled.

"Really? Because your scent tells me otherwise, my dear."

Carolyn snarled. "You lay one finger on me and I will tear your throat out." Quentin sighed, then stepped back.

"My dear, as much as I would love to lay more than one finger on you, I shall be a gentleman and respect your wishes. You fascinate me, Carolyn Collins. Perchance we could meet again?" Carolyn glared at him, and he held up a hand. "In a public place, in our human guises, and I swear to be a gentleman."

Carolyn gave him the once over. She had to admit, he was quite handsome. Tall, muscular, and, she thought with a wicked little giggle, quite _impressive_ in size. True, he was probably much older than her, but she had passed legal age three years ago, and werewolves tended to live longer anyway. "I think perhaps we could have another meeting, Quentin. How would dinner sound? Tomorrow, around eight?"

"I look forward to it, my dear." He kissed her knuckles before transforming back into his wolf form, then nuzzled her and ran off into the night. Carolyn watched him go, then changed, running off towards the town and her other life.

She was looking forward to many more meetings.


End file.
